tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Untitled T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanfic
The Untitled T.U.F.F. Puppy Fanfic ''(codenamed ''MS Paint T.U.F.F. Puppy) was a fanfic on Nick.com created by Wokat and Tabby the Hedgehog. It slowly stopped creation around mid 2012, but Wokat currently has plans to reboot the fanfic at some point in the future. Chapter 1 What's happened so far is that Dudley & Kitty have fought Jack Rabbit (and have defeated him). They arrested him, but on the way out, Dudley ran into Roger, who offered to help. They are now driving to TUFF HQ. Keswick: Agents, I've gotten a ruh-ruh-ruh-report that Snaptrap is about to rob Train #909! Dudley: Oh, really? And how do YOU know, Keswick? {C}Keswick: He called us like he always does. Luckily, I ruh-ruh-ruh-recorded his call on VHS! Luckily, I ruh-ruh-ruh-recorded his call on VHS! Chief: Oh, come on. Nobody uses VHS anymore! Keswick: I disagree. They seem more versatile than DVDs. Chief: Well, what about Blu-ray? Ralph Wolf: Hey, Keswick, wanna watch this movie... ON VHS!? Chief: .......Wolf! Keswick! Stop being nerds and just play the tape! Snaptrap: GREETINGS, T.U.F.F. AGENTS! It is I, Vermin-oh, let's just cut to the chase. I'm going to rob Train #909 of all its dresses! {C}Ralph Wolf (not seen): Wait, why aren't you going to rob it of its jewels? Snappy: Um...... because I want... to.. be a princess... again...? SNAPTRAP OUT! Roger: That rat is crazy. Kitty: Come on, guys, we've gotta stop him! Chapter 1, Part 2 On Train #909... Dudley: Freeze! Roger: Um, yeah, what he said, brah! Snaptrap (in a dress): Well, if it isn't the big bad TUFF agents! Kitty: Why do you have a dress on? Snaptrap: If you didn't hear, it's because I want to become the queen of England! Dudley: I thought it was because you wanted to become a princess. Snappy: I made Larry into a princess instead. I wanna become a queen. Larry: Agh! This stupid princess costume broke my leg! Roger: He's creepy, broski. Dudley: Well, it's all over, Snaptrap! Snappy: Not without a fight, it's not! {C}Roger: Oh, so you wanna fight, huh, bro? Dudley: Roger... that's not such a good idea.... Snappy: Your move, Rodger Hammerstein! Roger: It's Roger! (gives peace sign, which stuns Larry) Snappy: .....whoa. What's that move called? Roger: Sup Bro Stun. Never leave home without it. Snappy: Well, I prefer dancing! (dance-kicks Kitty) Dudley: I never thought you could kick somebody while dancing. Snappy: Come on, it's a common-known fact. Many accidents have happened that way. The battle raged on, even spawning a Keswick hologram somewhere in there. But then Dudley deployed the Thunder Shoot, & then Snappy became a wimp and fled. Dudley: Look! He left Larry behind! Roger: Never mind him, brah! We need to get out of here! The TUFF agents were congratulated by the train's conductor. In return, he offered a trip to Atlantic City, but Dudley refused to go, so they just went to Roger's place. Meanwhile, in the train, long after it arrived in Atlantic City.... Larry: Ugh, my head..... Agh! Snaptrap left me behind again! That's it! I'm reforming GLOOM and he's coming with me! That is, after I rob a bank! (laughs) At Roger's house.... Dudley: Come on, I can't lose this time! Roger: You're just jealous because I'm the best racer in Petropolis, brah! Kitty's watch: Incoming transmission! Ralph Wolf: (over watch) Katswell! We need your help! Larry and his cronies are robbing the 1st Petropolis Bank! Dudley: Don't you mean Murray? {C}Ralph Wolf: Who cares? Get on down here! Kitty: To the TUFFMobile! Ralph: (next to Kitty) Sup? Kitty: Whoa! How'd you get here so fast? Ralph: I don't know, to be honest. Kitty: Um.... okay....? Dudley: Do we HAVE to go!? I was about to beat Roger! {C}In the DOOMMobile... Snappy: I can't believe that stupid Larry - oh, I'm sorry - MUUUUUUUURRAY - betrayed us again! Oh well, we can all go to the Justin Beaver concert today! Francisco: No, boss! Last time we went there, I had to have my eardrums operated on! Snappy: HATERS! HATERS HATERS HA- wha? It was Murray. He had lifted up the DOOMMobile as a plan to annoy Snappy. Snappy: Larr-uh, I mean, Murray! Ooh, I'm so scared! What are you gonna do, buy baby clothes with that money? I'm just gonna listen to Justin Beaver on my petPod! Dudley: Sorry, but, um, I don't like Beaver. Snappy: How could you, Agent Puppy!? Uh, I mean, AAH! TUFF AGENTS! Ralph (stupidly) threw a bomb at Bad Dog, seeing as how he had stolen Ralph's cookie earlier on. It missed. Also, it destroyed the 1st Petropolis Bank. Bank Owner: MY BANK! That's it! You're going to jail, weird wolf guy! Ralph: No! Murray: (to walkie-talkie) Master, Phase 1 is complete. Evil voice: Excellent. Soon we will rule the world. Chapter 2 {C}Snaptrap opened his eyes. The exploding bank shocked him so much he had fainted 3 to 5 minutes ago. Snappy: Where am I? You'd better tell me, because I don't want to miss the Justin Beaver concert! Larry: Oh, you're going to watch him anyway, because '' using that concert, I am going to BRAINWASH all viewers of the concert and start a massive attack on all that is good and pure!'' {C}Snappy: Will Justin be brainwashed? Larry: No, actually. We've forced him to be the brainwasher! Justin (tied up): Let me go! I'm going to sue you for this! Snappy: EEEE!!!!!! IT'S JUSTIN BEAVER!!!!! Larry: Behold, Snaptrap: Justin Beaver has been kidnapped! He is going to be Phase 3 of the master plan we have made to rule the world! The millions of fangirls he has will follow his every command! Using him, we are going to give him orders to command his fangirls to destroy TUFF! How do you like me now, Snaptrap? (talks to watch thingy) Tony! Execute Phase 2 of the Master Plan! Will Phase 2 be initialized? Will Justin give in to Murray's evil plot? And will Dudley finally beat Roger at a video game? Find out in the next part of Ralph is Arrested!?, aka Chapter 2! Ralph: Ugh. I have to wait a month before I get out of here!? ???: No, you don't..... -evil laugh- Meanwhile, back in the TUFFMobile... Dudley: I can't believe Ralph was put in jail by that..... guy! Roger: He was weird, wasn't he, brah? Dudley: Yeah! I have no idea why he had that bomb! Roger: Good thing he was taken to the Petropolis Asylum. Bank Owner: HA-HAA!!!! DESTROY PEOPLE WHO BLOW UP MY BANK!!! Roger: Yeah... he was crazy. Suddenly, the TV in the car turned on. The Chief popped up with some terrible news. Chief: Dudley! Kitty! Whoever you are! I just got intel that M.M.E.O.W. has kidnapped Agent Wolf! Roger: No! Kitty: Impossible! Dudley: Wow, he actually called us by name. Chief: Get on over here so I can yell at you more for letting Ralph go to jail! Also, see if you can pick up some take-out for me at 3 Days Ago! Dudley: OK, Keswick. Why did you have to come with us? Keswick: If I was able to choose, I wouldn't have come with you. But you had to go and spill the takeout on the Chief. So someone '''smart' would have to look after you! I mean, look at everyone! You're dumb, Kitty's dumb, Roger's dumb, that ninja's dumb, ALL OF YOU ARE DUMB! I'm the only ''smart one around here! Roger: I got it, Dud! 1 + 1 is 2! Keswick: I-I didn't know that! Dudley: And he says I can't do arithmetic. Kitty: Stop the car! Keswick, did you say ninja!? All of a sudden, M.M.E.O.W. appeared. Tony: We are here to take you hostage! Roger: Way to go, bro, you said it out loud. They then kidnapped them. Category:Fan fiction